In many instances, when a video conference is initiated, the video conference will include video from a video conference room. Nowadays, participants who are in the video conference room may bring their personal devices, such as a tablet device and login to the video conference with their personal device. This is useful since the user can share documents and give presentations using their personal device.
However, this also causes problems with how participants are viewed in the video conference. By default, the video camera in the conference room shows the image of all or most of the participants in the conference room. In addition, the same participants can be seen in the video conference based on a video camera in the participant's personal video devices. This image duplication creates a sub-optimal user experience and can cause confusion for attendees of the video conference. What is needed is a way to manage this duplication of images in a video conference.